


The Bionic Witch

by tacoma_vibes



Category: Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, M/M, Spoilers for Heartsong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacoma_vibes/pseuds/tacoma_vibes
Summary: Gordo is still reeling from the loss of his dominant hand two years ago. Mark has an idea that might help him cope, but will Gordo accept his mate's offer to help?
Relationships: Mark Bennett/Gordo Livingstone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	The Bionic Witch

Mark froze when he heard a loud crashing sound followed by a frustrated shout. It was a Thursday evening and he was folding laundry in his and Gordo’s bedroom. He sprinted down the stairs and towards the kitchen where the noise had come from, his senses on overdrive. He blinked down at mess before him – Gordo crouched on the floor, an upturned pot of half-cooked pasta beside him, the contents spilling everywhere. Gordo was trying to scoop up some of it – unsuccessfully – with his left hand. He glared at Mark, challenging him to say something, anything.

Mark just sighed.

It was nearly two years since his amputation by a conniving witch, and Gordo had still not become very dexterous with his left hand. After the incident, they all thought that he would make great strides in his recovery because he wasn’t a regular human after all. It turned out that being the most powerful witch in the Pacific Northwest didn’t mean shit when it came to gripping and grasping objects. Every so often Mark would hear from Rico or Robbie about when Gordo dropped an impact wrench on a car’s hood or the time he spilled coffee all over his desk.

Gordo for his part remained characteristically stubborn, refusing to accept any help. One time Mark casually mentioned something about prosthetics and Gordo didn’t speak to him for the rest of the day. Also, Gordo’s problem took a back seat with everything else they had going on over the years; the rivalry with Michelle Hughes, Robbie’s disappearance and subsequent memory loss and now Carter going AWOL. Mark had done some research on his own and found out about a bionics facility in Eugene that he felt would be suited towards Gordo’s needs. He had even talked about it some with Joe and Ox, both of whom were very keen on the idea. But their biggest hurdle would be to convince Gordo to even consider it.

Mark held out his hand, not commenting on the mess on the floor. Gordo gave a noncommittal grunt and accepted it, pulling himself up. Mark pulled him closer and kissed his shoulder, and the tattoos on Gordo’s arms flickered to life. Even when Gordo was pissed at him, his magic never stopped responding to Mark’s presence.

“I’ll put on a new pot,” Mark said.

Gordo nodded stiffly before pulling back from Mark’s embrace to face him. “You know what’s funny? I can move the earth under someone’s feet, but turns out I can’t stir a pot on the stove.”

Mark brushed his knuckles along Gordo’s scruffy cheek. “Will you listen if I talk to you about the prosthetics center I looked up?”

Gordo didn’t answer at once. He just stared at Mark, pondering it over. That was something. At least he wasn’t protesting right away. “Do you really think it will help me?” he asked finally.

“Yes. Their models are custom built for each individual. Imagine how much you can get done if you can regain the use of your hand. Listen, Gordo, I know we’ve been putting this off with everything else going on. But there will be a showdown with your father sometime in the future, and we need you at your best. The pack needs you.”

It was a bit manipulative of Mark to use the pack as a bargaining chip, but the one thing he knew about Gordo was that he always put the pack’s interests before his own. Even when he was a traumatized orphan at twelve and Abel had asked him to be his witch.

“Okay, okay,” Gordo said. “I’ll take a look at all the pamphlets you’ve hidden under the couch, thinking I won’t notice.” He narrowed his eyes at Mark, smiling ruefully. “I thought you would be stealthier than that, being a wolf and all.”

Mark grinned and moved closer, his hips bumping against Gordo’s. “Maybe I’m getting clumsy with age, you know.”  
“Oh, I don’t think you’re clumsy at all,” Gordo spoke against his lips, mirroring Mark’s grin. “I think you left it there on purpose for me to find.”

“And just why would I –

Gordo kissed him soundly. Mark growled and pulled him closer, his wolf simmering just beneath his skin.

It was a good talk. The Fettuccine Alfredo could wait.

***************

The sweltering heat of mid June gave way to a cooler evening. The night sky was peppered with stars and cicadas emerged from behind ferns, the damp earth clinging to their wings as they sang their songs for everyone to hear.

It was a Sunday and it was tradition.

They all were wrapping up dinner, talking and laughing and clearing plates from the patio table.

“I’ll take that.” Kelly sidled up next to Mark and took the serving bowl he was holding.

“Doing okay, kiddo?”

It had been four months and twelve days since Kelly lost his tether. Joe and Ox had tried every trick in the book – alerting packs from Newfoundland to El Paso , putting up Carter’s details on various missing person databases and even travelling to places to check out leads only to be disappointed in the end. Kelly always gave the same smile whenever anyone asked how he was holding up. The one he was giving Mark right now. It was tired and frayed and held just enough bite to prevent people from further questioning. But no one, not even humans, could mistake the enormous heaps of blue pouring out of him, drowning his aura.

Mark knew how that felt.

They stood in silence, watching Gordo, Bambi and Rico on the other end of the table. Bambi was seven months pregnant now. She insisted on going to work at the Lighthouse every day. She could no longer put unruly customers in a headlock, but her death glare from across the bar was enough to stop anyone in their tracks. Rico always fussed over her, offering everything from foot rubs to ice cream. Chris and Tanner were positive that he would break down crying when the baby came.

They all watched as Gordo placed his fingertips over her prominent belly, muttering under his breath. His tattoos came to life, the roses snaking around the talons of the raven.

“You know Papi, this could actually be a good business model,” Rico was saying. “You can offer these magical ultrasounds to other pregnant ladies. Learn some midwifery too, while you’re at it.”

Gordo glared at him and Rico stared right back. Mark thought becoming a wolf made him ballsier than usual.

“Gordo agreed to go to that facility?” Kelly asked quietly.

“Yeah, we’re going for the first session tomorrow.”

“Did you convince him that we’re all doomed if he doesn’t try this?” Kelly asked, laughing. Mark thought his laugh was genuine this time.

“It didn’t take much convincing. I think he wanted to try this just as much.”

Kelly hummed and they went back to staring at the little group at the end of the table. Elizabeth sat on Bambi’s other side, watching Gordo’s ministrations fondly.

"I remember you doing this for me,” she told Gordo. “Back when I was pregnant with –

Her lips trembled before she found her voice again “…Kelly.”

Everyone stared at her. They knew that wasn’t the name she wanted to say.

Ox hastily came over to Elizabeth’s side, placing a consoling hand on her shoulder. She stared right ahead, her jaw clenched.

Mark and Joe shared a look. They were all hurting. Their melancholy was buried beneath all the laughter and fleeting peace, but it was always there.

***************

Gordo groaned as he looked out of the window of Mark’s car just as they pulled up outside the garage. A red cloth banner hung beneath the garage’s signboard. ‘IRON MAN’ was clumsily written in glitter, the ‘AN’ crammed together at the end. Mark laughed as he pulled the keys from the ignition and came over to the other side to open the door. Gordo rolled his eyes but he couldn’t wipe the stupid smile from his own face. This was their fourth trip and back from that facility from Eugene. And the last one for the immediate future. Gordo had a futuristic-looking bionic arm to prove it.

It was weird to look down and not see the stump anymore. The arm had a sleek deep-red silicon cover and adjustable sockets for fingers that moved when he flexed them. His orthotist said something about the EMG sensors in the arm detecting his muscle movements, but he hadn’t really paid attention. Technology always eluded him.

But hell, he could now open doors, press buttons and hold cups without them shattering to pieces. He was really klutzy at first – he still was – but there was a lot of improvement from his previous visits. Honestly, the arm was insanely cool. Not that Gordo would ever say that out loud.

When Gordo looked up, he saw Mark leaning against the car door, watching Gordo examine his arm. Mark had been incredibly proactive through all this, hanging on every word of Gordo’s doctor and orthotist, and studying the user manual inside and out.

Gordo stepped out of the car and wrapped his arms around him, clinging close. Gordo sometimes failed to find words that expressed how grateful he was to have this wonderful man, this wolf, as his mate. He hoped his actions helped. The bionic arm was sticking out rather awkwardly as they embraced, but it’d do.

“Ready to go in there, Iron Man?”

Gordo groaned again.

The party was in full swing. Gordo wasn’t surprised to find half the town in attendance. The events of the last few years had brought the residents of Green Creek closer, and now they were a close-knit community, heavily invested in each other’s lives. Gordo hated it.

His pack gathered around him, plaguing him with questions and examining his shiny new arm.

“Did you like the banner out front, boss man?” Rico asked cheerfully, pointing his bottle of beer at Gordo. He still drank sometimes, even though alcohol had no effect on his system as a werewolf. He claimed the booze gave him a phantom buzz.

“I wanted to put up a Cyberpunk 2020 banner, but none of these idiots know the game,” Robbie said, pushing his glasses further up the bridge of his nose.

Gordo wondered if he could send the glasses flying across the room with his bionic arm. Kelly would get pissed though. He realized this was the first time he thought about channeling his magic through the new arm. Up to that point, Gordo only saw the prosthetic as a means of re-integrating some basic human functions back into his life, but would his magic acknowledge this implement as a missing limb?

Ox, his Zen Alpha, was ever the mind-reader. “Have you tried doing your magic with that?” He smiled amusedly at Gordo before adding, “Maybe don’t use it to break Robbie’s glasses.” Ox, his Zen Alpha, was also a buzzkill.

Mark patted his arm encouragingly. “Maybe do some of your easier magic. Something you would do with your left hand.”

Gordo looked around the room. They had pushed all the welding and machinery tools to one side to make room for the party. His eyes fell on an impact wrench that lay nestled in the toolbox shelf. The same one he had dropped on a car’s hood weeks ago. Gordo held his prosthetic arm up, silicon palm facing the toolbox shelf. He called upon his magic, just as he had done a million times before. It arced along his skin and burst out. The impact wrench soared across the room and he deftly caught it with his new arm, the clinging noise of the metal resounding across the room.

The brief silence was followed by a hurricane of cheers.

“Holy fuck,” Joe said.

“That was amazing,” Tanner said.

“You should contact Marvel,” Chris said. “You could totally be some superhero’s stunt double. Although…you’ll have to explain your magical powers. Yeah, no. Scratch that.”

“You boys better watch your mouth around the boss,” Jessie said. “He could pulverize you with his cyborg arm.”

Elizabeth was beaming at him and he walked over to her. “Did you see that? This could be a great advantage for the pack, skill wise. Imagine all the possibilities. I wonder if I should try doing some Sumerian magic first. That’s beginner level. I’m definitely calling Aileen and Patrick to talk about –

Elizabeth’s palm on his cheek stopped his ramble.

“ _You_ should be your first priority,” she said softly.

Gordo blinked down at her.

“You need to learn to acquaint yourself with this arm. You need to learn to reinstate all the things you couldn’t do before. We all are going to help you do that. Maybe this could be a great advantage for the pack, like you said. But for once, your needs has to take precedence, Gordo.”

Kelly nodded fiercely beside her.

Gordo absolutely refused to cry. Damn this woman and damn all these nosy wolves. How he loved them so.

***************

Gordo blinked blearily, roused by the glaring sunlight that shone through their bedroom curtains. It was a late Saturday morning and they had slept in after last night’s festivities.

He smiled when a strong arm wrapped around his waist and pulled him back snugly against a warm, muscled body. The stillness afterwards and the slow rise and fall of a chest meant that Mark had gone back to sleep.

Well, that just wouldn’t do.

Gordo wiggled his ass against Mark’s groin, his movements slow and deliberate. Moments later, a sharp intake of breath and a raging erection pressing against his ass told him that he was on the right track. Gordo bit his lip and buried his face into his pillow, trying hard not to laugh. When he peered over his shoulder, he found his bedmate glaring at him with one eye open, and Gordo just lost it.

Gordo’s laugh turned into a yelp when he found himself flipped on his stomach with his ass in the air. Before he could blink, Gordo had his ass cheeks spread and Mark’s tongue was doing wicked things to his body. He gasped and spread his legs wider, offering himself up. Mark bit the inside of one cheek, and Gordo jolted, grunting in surprise. Mark’s tongue flicked over the area to soothe the slight burn from the nip.

“Is this what you wanted? Is this why you woke me up with your little lap dance?” Mark didn’t wait for a reply before burying his face between Gordo’s cheeks again.

“Oh God,” Gordo moaned, humping the bed because the bastard had him so turned on. Mark steadied him with a hand on his hip before going to town on his ass again. Pleasure swept through Gordo, tiny tendrils of heat that started in his groin and coursed all the way to the tip of his toes, getting more intense with each passing moment. He gasped, reeling, when he felt a sudden absence. Mark swatted his ass and moved away, heading towards their drawer to retrieve the lube, no doubt.

Gordo rose to his knees, shifting his weight onto his forearms. This position wouldn’t have been possible before with his stump. He reveled in the warmth of Mark’s body behind him again, and the sounds of him slicking up his cock. Mark placed the heel of his hand to the center of Gordo’s back and gently pushed, arranging him with his chest to the sheet and ass poised in the air. There was something potent and intense in Mark's stillness, like a predator on hunt, and Gordo shivered. Mark didn’t wait any longer, plunging inside with one hard thrust. Gordo cried out, and he knew he was in for a wild ride this time.

Mark’s hips jerked, his strokes getting deeper and harder with each thrust, and the sound of his pelvis slapping against Gordo’s ass filled the room. Gordo could hear Mark’s wolf in his head, unfettered and joyful at their mating. His own magic was all wrapped up around the wolf; the two entities so intricately entwined that not a living soul could separate them if they tried.

Mark pushed Gordo flat on his stomach as he lay atop him and pinned both his hands down, fucking him into the mattress. Before long, Gordo was a stuttering mess, panting and riding the waves of endorphins that coursed through his body. His cock was rubbing against the sheets, leaking copious amounts of precome. Gordo didn’t think he’d last much longer.

Mark’s breath was hot at the side of Gordo’s cheek. “Your ass feels so good around my cock. Like it was _made_ for my cock. You’re made for me, aren’t you?” Mark growled, licking his earlobe.

Gordo garbled out a response against the sheets that equaled a yes. At least he hoped so. He wasn’t much for speech at the moment.

Mark slipped an arm under Gordo and reached for his cock. The second Mark’s hand wrapped around the hardness of Gordo’s aching cock, he was a goner. He tripped over the edge, head thrown back and toes curling, further pushed by Mark’s pounding strokes inside him.

“Fuck!” Mark shouted hoarsely as he sped up his hips, chasing after his own climax, keeping Gordo’s arms pinned down all the while. Mark's movements stuttered and slowed to a halt. He then leaned over and rained kisses all over Gordo’s face. Gordo titled his face up for more, smiling blissfully. That was the only participation he could give then.

A loud buzzing noise interrupted their post-coital kisses.

Mark had mistakenly pressed one of the buttons for external battery control of the bionic arm when he held Gordo down. They both laughed and Mark clambered off him, sprawling beside him on the bed with a grunt.

Gordo ran his fingertips over Mark’s cheek, feeling the prickle of his beard. Mark grabbed his hand and kissed it, looking at Gordo like the sun shone out of his ass. Sometimes Gordo wasn’t sure if he was worthy of this adoration, but he always tried his damned best to be.

It was a good day. And it had just begun. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have one Joe/Ox fic in the works, but after that I want to keep writing more of Mark and Gordo. Any prompt ideas are welcome!


End file.
